Various types of vehicles with the motor as the drive source to generate drive force to run the vehicles (for example, hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles) are conventionally designed. In particular, for example, the hybrid vehicle drives by the configuration of transmitting torque generated from one or both of the motor and an internal combustion engine toward a drive shaft connected with drive wheels.
On this kind of motor, the rotational position of the rotary shaft is detected with a rotational position detector in order to control the amount of torque generated on the rotary shaft and the rotational speed of the rotary shaft so as to be appropriate values according to operational statuses of the vehicle. However, the rotational position of the rotary shaft detected with the rotational position detector does not necessarily match to the actual rotational position of the rotary shaft in general, due to variations in mounting position of the motor and the rotational position detector on the vehicle and variations when manufacturing the motor and the rotational position detector themselves.
For this reason, the motor is operated while considering the difference between the rotational position of the rotary shaft detected with the rotational position detector and the actual rotational position thereof (hereinafter referred to as “offset amount”) on the vehicle with this kind of motor.
One of conventional control device for vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “conventional device”), for example, is applied to a vehicle that has a transmission integrally composed of a motor and a rotational position detector (resolver), and stores an offset amount in a storage device installed in the transmission, which offset amount was obtained in advance (for example, see the patent literature 1).
In cases where a failure of the motor, etc. occurs in the vehicle with the conventional device, the whole of the transmission is dismounted from the vehicle. Next, when the motor is replaced or repaired, the offset amount of the rotational position detector is obtained by a predetermined method (a method to obtain the offset amount), and the obtained offset amount is stored in the storage device before the transmission is mounted in the vehicle. After that, the transmission is mounted in the vehicle. Thereby, the conventional device can store an appropriate offset amount in the storage device even when the motor is replaced or repaired. As described above, an appropriate offset amount has been desired to be recognized, even in the case that a member having an impact on the offset amount of the rotational position detector (the motor of the conventional device) is in need of replacement or the like.